Demon in the Dark
by Rae1990
Summary: Sometimes, not knowing why your different, is better than finding out everything else in your life has been a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story...**

 **It's been going around my mind for the past few months. I have changed the beginning over and over again, but finally decided to try to write what's in here :points at head: down.**

 **I've no clue how good, or bad, it will be. I'm just writing from the heart.**

 **Enjoy.**

From a young age, I knew I was different.

I was a strange child. I preferred my own company over others. That's not saying I didn't have any friends. My best friend, Angela, always stuck by my side. We met when we were in kindergarten, and have been inseparable since then.

But she was my only friend until years later. I just couldn't 'connect' with others my own age.

Mama and I live on our own. I don't know much about my father, other than he left when he found out mama was pregnant. Piece of scum, in my opinion. Don't get me wrong, I understand it must have been scary, and they were young. But how can anyone leave their pregnant girlfriend? I don't care if you're fifteen or fifty, grow a pair balls and step up to the plate.

But I digress...

I always knew I was different.

I remember the day like it was yesterday... It was boiling hot in South Carolina, where we live. The heat isn't shocking. Mama had set up the wading pool out in the front yard underneath a big sun umbrella so I could splash around and cool down. The majority of the time, she stayed with me. I was only five, and you can't be too careful. But she would run back into our house if we needed more drinks.

I was floating on my back in the small pool, constantly banging my head on the sides but I was happy. The sun was blocked and mama was chatting away to me from the side where her feet were in the water to try to keep cool.

I remember mama saying she'd be right back; she was only going into the house for a second to grab more lemonade. The street was quiet, the majority of houses, apart from ours, had a back yard. I imagine the other kids were doing the same as me, but out of sight.

I could hear a car, so I lifted my head to peek out and see who it was. I had never seen this car before. I think it was a van... It was big and blue, and it stopped right outside our house.

Before I could think and before my young mind realized what was happening... a man jumped out of the van and ran up to me. He grabbed my arm from the water and roughly pulled me out of the pool. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth...

This is the first time I realized I was different...

This is the first time I used my magic.

And it was the first time I killed a man.

But it certainly wouldn't be the last.

 **I know it's short... Just a taster.**

 **Reviews = Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanks to everybody who took the time to read my first ever chapter to this story!**

 **I know it was short, but I'm trying to get the hang of writing the things in my head down onto the computer screen.**

 **So... who's ready for more?**

His name was Stephen Briggs.

He was wanted by the FBI, on the run and they had three other abductions and child murders linked to him.

This is why, I hold no guilt over his death...

 _12 years ago_

 _The water swished violently around my body, and I was torn from its confines by someone covered in black, wearing a baseball cap._

 _I was just about to scream when he wrapped one skinny, but strong, arm around my midsection and covered my mouth with a gloved hand._

 _The noise coming from me was muffled as he dragged me backwards towards his van._

 _I tried as best as I could to scream for my Mama. I knew something awful would happen to me if I didn't get help and if I couldn't get away._

 _Tears ran down my face, my tiny body thrashing against his hold. My feet were off the ground and all I could see in front of me was my house. The door was wide open, but Mama was no where in sight._

 _A thought ran through my head, telling me to push him. Push him away. I didn't know how I would do such a thing as he was so much bigger and stronger than me._

 _But deep inside, I knew I could. I shut my eyes tight, knowing I had mere seconds to save myself._

 _In my mind, I pushed him with all my might, wishing this stranger, a man whose breath smelled funny, A smell I've never smelled before would fly backwards._

 _Then I fell to the ground, and screamed._

*DITD*

I blinked my eyes, coming back to the present. I often had flash backs about what had happened to me twelve years ago. I was lucky whereas the other three girls were not.

No one believed me when I said I had pushed him away. The police decided he must have tripped and snapped his neck when he violently fell against his van.

That must have been one hell of a trip!

I tried to explain to anyone who would listen, but my little voice was never heard.

Mama placated me, telling me she knew I was telling the truth, and that she was so proud of me. I was so happy somebody was finally listening, but then one day when Mama had a friend over for coffee, I overheard their conversation and heard mama say that she thought my mind was playing tricks on me.

So after that day, I never mentioned it to her again.

That doesn't mean I stopped believing. Nope, I _knew_ what I had done.

But could I make it happen again?

I tried and tried, willing my young mind to do something amazing; to push an object away, or to make it float.

I so wanted to be like _Matilda_ , and I wanted to make the objects around me dance.

But no matter how hard I tried, nothing happened.

Not until two years later when I was seven-years-old. I was in the waiting room of my therapist's office - Mama had insisted I should see someone about what happened that fateful day with Stephen Briggs, and even after after all this time, she still made me come. Even when my own therapist said there was nothing she could do for a child who was normal.

I was sitting on the most uncomfortable chair of all time – or so my little over imaginative mind thought – with a few people sitting around me. Mama was to my left, and a play area to my right where a few kids were playing with various toys. They were younger than me, and one little girl was so cute. She kept running up to me, asking me to play dollies. She must have been around five... the same age I had been when that sick, sick man attacked me.

Looking at the little girl, I felt so much rage building inside me. Thinking, if I hadn't stopped him, he would have continued doing the sick, twisted things he had been doing and it could have been her.

The rage kept building and the next thing I know there was a loud shattering noise and screams. I pulled the girl into my arms and protected her as well as I could. Mama had her arms wrapped around us both and used herself as a shield.

I looked up, and noticed the window towards the left of the room, had been smashed.

Police were called and statements were given. They accused a group of teenage boys who were seen running away from the scene...

But I knew the truth. I had smashed that window with my powers.

I didn't utter my thoughts to anyone... no one would believe me. Like last time.

I knew I wasn't crazy.

Over the next few years, I started to feel more of my magic. At first, it started small. I would concentrate on moving a small object, like a pencil. Then I moved on to bigger things... by the time I was thirteen, I was able to move big, heavy objects, albeit very slowly.

*DITD*

I didn't know what my magic was called, until I watched _Charmed_ one evening with Angela. We were having a sleepover at her house and she was hooked. I wasn't one to watch too much television, so I've never heard of it. But when Ange told me the storyline, I _sooooo_ wanted to watch it.

I was like Prue.

I was telekinetic.

I finally had a name for what I could do! I was ecstatic, but my mood soon plummeted when I remembered I couldn't tell anyone.

Ange kept saying how cool it would be to be a witch... Is that what I was?

When I went home the next day, I Googled the shit out of witch craft and powers. It was all folklore, or from people living the Wiccan life. I finally thought I had hit the goldmine but soon realized it was a religion, and they most definitely didn't have any magical powers.

I was absolutely gutted, but I moved on.

*DIND*

"Bella," I heard my Mama call me from inside the house. I was sitting on the front lawn, our only yard, trying to catch some sun. "Come here a sec, will you baby".

Sighing, I struggled to get off the lounger. I was way too comfy to move. Finally on two legs, I made my way through the open door of our house, where my Mama, Renee and I live.

It was a small two bedroom house. Mama worked for the local florist and didn't earn much money. I also had a part time job for the same florist, helping out after school and occasionally on weekends.

I walked towards the back of the house, where our kitchen was. I could hear ma potching about and saucepans banging against each other.

Her shoulder length brown hair – a shade lighter than my own – was tied up in a ponytail and swinging with every motion she made and she had an apron tied around her slim figure.

"Yes, ma?" I asked, folding my arms underneath my breasts and leaning against the door frame.

Mama jumped and spun around. Placing her hand against her heart, she let out a dramatic breath, "Isabella Platt, don't sneak up on an old woman like that!".

I giggled shaking my head at her dramatics.

"Old? Ma, you're thirty-two for Christ sake."

"Having you in my life has made me feel like I'm fifty" She laughed, walking over towards me and holding my face between her hands. Her green eyes, so different from my chocolate brown, stared at me with so much love. "I still can't believe I've raised such a beautiful and kind daughter."

Shaking my head with a soft smile on my face, I held one of my hands against hers. Ma was always saying silly things like that. I think it was because we were alone in this world. Mother and daughter united.

"You did a good job, considering." I said, blowing her a kiss and making her leave my face alone by walking towards the fridge. "You alright?" I asked, wondering why she had called me in here.

"Uh-huh," She muttered, walking back towards the stove where a big saucepan was boiling away. "Um, do you have plans tonight?" She asked, stirring whatever was inside it, and not looking at me.

"Yeah, Ange and I are going to the movies with Ricky and Dale." I replied, grabbing a coke from the fridge before sitting on the counter.

"What are you going to see?"

"Not sure yet. Ricky wants to see this gory film, but you know what I'm like with blood, ma. I can't deal. So Ange and I have been trying to convince them to watch a chick flick," I laughed, knowing that would most likely NOT happen. My boyfriend was a stubborn ass.

Ricky and I had been going out for about three months. He had hunted me down for nearly a year before I finally agreed to a date...

It's moved fast. I've already given him my V-card. Something I'm not proud of considering I don't love him. But apparently that's what all the kids do nowadays... yeah; I'm rolling my eyes too.

"Okay darling, please be careful though. There is meant to be a storm tonight." Ma said, glancing towards me with a weird look on her face.

"Right, yeah. I'll be okay." I answered, going around the kitchen island, to head back outside.

"Baby," Ma called, stopping me. I turned around and raised one questioning eyebrow. "I'm having company tonight."

Shocked, I stared at her. She never had company. I remember she had one serious boyfriend when I was younger, but she broke it off with him after my attack.

"Who?!"

"Hmm, well... you don't know him. He's a businessman that I've been talking to for a few months now. He's in town, and we are having dinner." She nervously twisted her hands.

"How did you meet?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Now that the shock was over, I was happy for her. She was a stunning woman, still young and deserved to have fun.

Turning red, ma turned her back to me, "Tindr," She replied meekly, which made me burst out in laughter. I held my stomach and doubled over, enjoying the fact my ma was embarrassed and hooked a guy on a dating website.

"Hey, shut it," She shouted, whipping me on the leg with the tea towel. Fuck, that hurt.

"Maaaaa" I wailed, rubbing the soreness away.

"Stop making fun of me or you'll get another one," She said, raising one eyebrow.

Smiling, I walked towards the woman who meant everything to me in this life. She had given up everything when she fell pregnant with me.

"Sorry," I spoke, reaching around her and giving her a big hug. "I'm truly happy for you," I whispered, and we stayed like that for a good minute... before I swiftly stole the towel from her hands... payback was a bitch.

 **So... who's still with me?**

 **We have had some background story from Bella herself. And some conversation with Bella and Renee.**

 **I know its a bit slow, but I'm just getting started. I need to build up to... what's going to happen. Believe me, it is going to be good.**

 **So, who liked their mother/daughter relationship?**

 **Big thank you to EdwarrdsFirstKiss for beta'ing my story and polishing it all up...**

 **It's hard to write American English when your British, welsh at that! so there is quite a few red lines BUT it makes the story flow much better.**

 **Recs:**

 **I'm going old school here... I'm re-reading a favourite of mine.**

 **'Best I've Ever Had' by WhatsMyNomDePlume**

 **Reviews = love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone.. If you've made it this far, I truly appreciate it! I'm so excited to get this story rolling.. Like I have mentioned in my previous chapters, I have had this story in my head for a while. The beginning is constantly changing... at first Bella didn't know of her magic. But I like the idea of her knowing, practicing. A little secret she's had since she was young. Also, I wanted that man to die!**

 **Right, Lets crack on with the rest... This chapter is going to open up some doors.**

"Ugh, that movie was the worst," I heard my best friend Angela moan from behind me. I laughed and left my perch from underneath Ricky's arm. It was too heavy on my shoulder anyway and always made me feel uncomfortable.

Grabbing Angie's arm, I pulled her away from Dale, her boyfriend.

Both boys are quite large as in muscular. When Ricky first came sniffing around, I was intimidated. I soon learned that he was a big teddy bear. But unfortunately, that meant in his head too. I honestly think it must be stuffed, just like a teddy bear. There's no smarts there... at all.

But, he soon won me over. Yes, it took him a year of flowers, chocolates and compliments but I finally caved in and agreed to a date.

He's a sweet boy. He has good manners that have been ingrained in him from his southern Mama. Everywhere we go; he opens the door and lets me enter first.

My gut twisted with the thought of hurting his feelings, but I'm not feeling it any more.

And, I think Angie is feeling the same way about Dale.

Best friends going out with best friends, it's so cliché.

Linking my arm through Angie's, we walking behind the boys... Dale had walked ahead to talk to Ricky. They were laughing about the movie we'd just been tortured to sit through.

"Hey, Ange," I whispered, leaning in towards her so the boys wouldn't overhear our conversation, although they were a few steps ahead and it's quite loud outside. Turning her head, my sweet friend gave me a soft smile.

She's a beauty. Her family were from the Philippines; with her grandparents moving here when they were newly weds. Her skin color is a perfect shade, as if she has the best sun tan in the world. Probably from her mother's beautiful Asian coloring and her father who is Caucasian. Her eyes are a deep mocha and her pearly whites show constantly, because of the smile that always graces her face. She's taller than my 5''4 inches. But just by mere inches.

"I don't know if I'm feeling it, y'know?" I said, nodding my head towards Ricky.

"I know what you mean," She whispered back, nudging me with her shoulder, "Dale keeps nagging me for sex, but I'm not ready. I feel like that's all he wants from me, to break me down and make me give in."

We both glanced at the boys, who were running around the pavement like fools and punching each other in the arms. Rolling my eyes, I pulled Angela to a stop and turned to face her.

"Don't you EVER give away something as precious as your virginity unless your 100% certain it's with the right person, got it?" I told her sternly, grabbing both of her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "I regret it, Ange. I should have waited. I don't want you to have the same regret."

She pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly... That's when we heard the wolf whistles coming from our idiot boyfriends.

Pulling away, I stared at the girl who has had my back since kindergarten. I smirked and nodded my head towards Ricky and Dale.

"Should we do it together?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that's for the best. I feel terrible, Bells. He is very sweet, but too pushy." Her face turned down into a grim frown. "I need out of it."

"Okay, so we get out of it," I said squeezing her tightly against me. Pulling back, I asked a very serious question. "Before or after food?"

"After, definitely after,"

Laughing, we linked arms and caught up with the boys. Ricky reached out and squeezed my boob... on a crowded street.

Smacking his hand away, I stormed ahead with Angie by my side, and the boys traipsing behind us.

We reached our destination, in the form of McDonalds. Their fries were to die for.

Placing our order – I had the Big Mac meal with a coke – and collecting our trays of food, we saty down at an empty table and ate our food.

The boys were getting rowdy and making a scene, so I told them to both shut up before we were kicked out. They didn't quiet down, but became worse, so I decided to move tables. Nodding my head to Angie, she followed my lead and we moved away from the boys. They found this highly entertaining and starting hollering and hooting at us.

Standing up, I stormed over to the loudest table in the restaurant.

"Enough," I shouted, placing my hands on my hips and glaring at them. Ricky looked guilty but Dale didn't give two fucks, and carried on hooting at Angie made her way towards us.

"I think we need to talk," She said to him, sitting down at the table. The tone of her voice put a dampener on Dales mood, but Ricky found it amusing and started laughing. I soon cut that shit out.

"Us too," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the table I had unoccupied mere minutes before.

Taking a sip of my coke, I looked across the table at Ricky. He was quite handsome, and his blue eyes were what had dragged me in, but I couldn't continue as we were.

"Listen," I started, placing my hands on the table, "You and I, we've had a good time, right?" I asked, tilting my head to one side and watching him nod. "I think so too. But that's all it is, all it will ever be. Yeah? So, I think it's time to call it a day and leave things as they are."

The look in his eyes was pure torture. Desperately, he grabbed my hand and pulled it towards his chest, taking half my body over the table as he did so.

"Bella, baby. Please don't do this," He pleaded, kissing my fingers individually and staring into my eyes.

"Ricky, who are we fooling?" I asked, taking my hand from his grip and wiping it on a napkin. He had ketchup on the side of his mouth. "I'm sorry, but I don't see this going anywhere. I don't love you, and-"

"But I love you," He shouted, and everyone in the restaurant turned to stare unashamedly at us.

I tilted my head down and hid my face with my dark brown locks, completely embarrassed. I just _knew_ my face was a bright tomato red. Or ketchup red. Like what's still on Ricky's mouth.

I quickly glanced over to Angie's table and saw them laughing at us. _Great._

"No, you don't." I quietly said to my soon to be ex. "You're just saying that because I'm breaking up with you."

Well, that was the wrong thing to say. Ricky angrily pushed his chair back, which went flying and banged into the neighboring table. "Don't you dare tell me how I feel," He raged, panting as if he has just finished a full work out.

Quickly, Dale rushed over and whispered to his best friend. Angie sat next to me and grabbed my shaking hand. "You okay?" She murmured, squeezing my hand in hers. I nodded but was trying to listen into the boys' conversation. I heard a lot about calming down, taking a breath and talking rationally to me.

Slowly, Ricky sat back down, but Dale and Angie didn't leave the table.

Sighing, I leaned my head back against the booth we were all sitting in.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at Ricky.

"Hey, don't worry." He muttered, remembering his good upbringing. "I'm sorry for _that,_ " he waved, indicating the little moment he had lost his cool.

"Eh, don't worry about it," I shrugged, trying to make light of the situation.

"We had a good time though, right?" He asked, scrubbing his hands across his face. Wiping the ketchup away as he did.

"Yeah, we had fun... for a while. But Ricky, do you truly love me? Because what I just witnessed... that's where close." I spoke.

He looked across the restaurant before answering with a shake of his head.

Smiling sadly -not because of the ending of our relationship, but for the months wasted and my dignity – I said goodbye to the only boyfriend I'd had. Angie took the hint and copied me, giving Dale a parting hug, she stood up from the table and we both walked out of the restaurant.

"That was shitty," I muttered, dragging my feet across the pavement.

Angie hummed, before grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"Sleepover to take our minds off it?" she asked, shimmying her hips because we all know sleepovers include alcohol and music.

"I can't," I sighed, seeing the fallen look on her face. "Mama had a date, I need to go home and check on her."

"Bells, she's a grown woman, I'm sure she is alright and can look after herself."

"No, I know. But Ange, she met him on _Tindr_ ," I said, emphasizing the last word with a dramatic flair of my arms. "I worry. You know how bad I am. So, rain check? Please?" I begged, putting my hands together.

Huffing, Angie agreed and pulled me in for a hug.

Pulling back, I questioned her about Dale's reaction. Apparently he took it so much better than Ricky. He agreed with her and said they were better off as friends. One more hug and we were ready to split.

"Phone me when you get home," her muffled voice came from my hair.

"Same to you, love ya," I said, pulling away, kissing her cheek and heading home.

~DITD~

Although it was dark out, the street lights were on to light my way home.

We only lived a twenty minute walk from down town, so I decided to have a slow walk home and enjoy the night breeze.

Playing with my phone, I decided to text mama.

 _B - Not far, literally around the crner. B 10mins. Lv ya xxx_

I started tapping my phone against the palm of my hand. When ma didn't text me back right away, I started to panic.

I understand she's on a date, but she _always_ replies to me.

We are protective of one another, which is completely warranted when you only have each other.

My dad left my Mama when she announced she was pregnant with... at the tender age of fifteen. She's always defended him, saying they were both young and scared. But I can't accept it.

Mama's parents, and the rest of her family, aren't around either. But she won't talk to me about it.

All I know is that they're still alive, in her home town which is somewhere in Washington.

I try not to let the secrets bother me, but I'm hoping with age, will come the truth.

Finally, my cell pinged.

 _R – Okay sweetheart, see you soon. Love you xx_

 _B – Company still there? Xx_

 _R – Yes, we are having a glass of wine xx_

A tiny bit timid, I slowly walked up towards our front door. The outside light was on and I could hear laughing coming from inside.

This feels so strange...

I opened the door and made my way into the house, the laughter got louder as I hung my thin jacket up next to the door.

"Bells, baby. Come meet Aaron." Mama called, giggling away as she did.

Turning the corner that blocks off the front room, I saw my ma and 'Aaron' sitting closely together on the sofa.

He was wearing a sharp, grey pinstripe suit with a pink shirt underneath. His hot pink tie was thrown on the coffee table. I took in his facial features, and had to admit he was quite handsome, for an older man. His hair was slightly grey on the sides but the rest was a light brown. Grey eyes stared up at me underneath tidy, plucked eyebrows and his skin was smooth with no five o'clock shadow.

Aaron stood up and walked towards me. Holding out his hand, I reached to shake it but he grabbed me and brought the back of my hand up to his mouth.

Startled, I gasped and went to pull my hand away, but his grip was firm. That's when I noticed his hands. Manicured.

"Sweet Isabella, what a pleasure to meet you," His smarmy voice greeted me as he dropped my hand. I not-so-discreetly wiped the back of my hand on my jeans.

"You too," I muttered, sliding away and walking the long way around the front room to greet mama. She had stood up from the sofa and watched the entire encounter and didn't look well pleased.

"Hey," I said, pecking her cheek.

"Hi yourself," She said, crossing her arms. "How was the date?"

"Ugh, Awful," I replied, throwing my head back and sighing deeply. Looking back at mama, I continued, "Ange and I broke up with the both of them."

"Both of you?" Mama gasped, and then laughed. "Oh, you girls. Can't do anything by halves, can you?" shaking her head, she smiled towards Aaron, who had made his way back towards the sofa.

"Anyway..." I sighed, trying to back into the kitchen, "I'll leave you both to it."

"Nonsense," Aaron exclaimed. "Come join us, I want to get to know you."

Looking towards Mama, I saw the pleading look in her eyes... and the fact she was mouthing _please, please, please,_ at me.

I sighed, which seems to be the constant noise exiting my mouth lately, I sent Ange a quick text to ensure her I was okay and made my way to sit down in the chair.

I've got to give Aaron credit, he was smooth. Making my Mama laugh at his jokes, trying to include me in the conversation, but something about him, I'm not sure what, was rubbing me the wrong way.

The night dragged on, and I started to wonder what time he planned to leave. By 11.30pm, I noticed Mama starting to look at the clock, also starting to get impatient. Aaron was in the middle of a long story about how his pet dog got stuck in a lake. I don't know. I managed to catch Mama's eyes and pointed to myself and to the stairs, thinking she would like some alone time with her date. She shook her head rapidly, pointed at Aaron, who had thrown his head back in laughter, and towards the door. Seems as if Mama has had enough, too.

Nodding my head, I took that as a sign to end the night.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late." I smiled, standing from the chair I'd been perched in for the past two hours.

Aaron stared at me blankly, obviously not getting the hint.

"Yes, I agree," Mama chirped up, "I think it's time to call it a night. Aaron, I'll show you out." Mama stood, staring at Aaron to follow suit.

Slowly, Aaron stood from the sofa and stretched his arms over his head, with a groan; he lowered them and sent us a sinister grin.

I walked towards Mama, watching this man watch me.

I clasped Mama's hand, ready for this to be over.

"Bye, now," I cheered, waving towards the door.

Aaron started to laugh, slowly and deeply. The laughter built until he was bent over at the waist, holding his stomach.

Mama started shaking, her hand growing sweaty in our tight hold.

"You know," He started, straightening up and shaking his head back and forth. "This night has been fun!"

Staring, I tried to see what he was trying to do. Was he oblivious to our nervous glares?

"I had a delicious meal," He slowly walked around the coffee table, towards the front door, "Enjoyable company with two gorgeous women," he reached his hand out towards the handle, but at the last second, moved it towards the lock and twisted it. I gasped, nudging Mama with my arm. Something was seriously wrong. But she just tightened her hold and glared at him, the nastiest look I've ever seen on her face.

"What do you want?" She barked, her voice firm and loud. It made me jump because I'd _never_ heard her speak that way.

"Renee, Renee, Renee," Aaron tsked, "I'm quite hurt you didn't recognize me."

"Enough!" Mama shouted, pulling her hand from my own and gently pushing me behind her. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." She spoke, her voice getting louder with each word.

Shaking, I looked over Mama's shoulder and watched the man smirk. His face wasn't so handsome any more. I noticed his skin wasn't as smooth and when he showed his teeth, they were blackened and broken. His lips with covered with sores and his cheeks had deep pits, that looked like burns. I gasped at the sudden change in him. Mama, however, stood tall.

Shaking his head, he slowly took a step towards us. "You really think I would do that? Now, that's funny," He started laughing manically, it was scary crazy, and shook his entire body.

When he looked back towards us, his eyes were as black as the sky.

I screamed, jumping backwards but quickly returned behind my Mama. I was scared, petrified of _what_ was in front of me but I needed to protect Mama.

"Pyrius, I condemn you from my home. Leave, now." Mama shouted, shaking with anger.

Staring on, I was so confused and scared. Did she just call him Pyrius? I thought his name was Aaron.

He carried on laughing quietly to himself, but slowly took a step in our direction.

I grabbed Mama's shoulders, getting ready to pull her behind me and protect us both. I was scared shitless, but I knew I had to grow a pair of balls.

"Bella, no." She said quietly, pushing my hands away. "This is my fight."

Then, without warning, Pyrius lurched forward, so fast I would have missed it if I hadn't been watching, and wrapped his hand around ma's neck.

 **Wow, that was intense.**

 **Who do you think Pyrius is?**

 **& what about Renee's reaction?**

 **Big, massive thanks to my Beta, EdwarrdsFirstKiss, for cleaning up this chapter. She's saving my arse with my English spelling.**

 **Rec's:**

 **Starry eyed inside by Rochelle Allison**

 **Reviews = love**


End file.
